The Ultimate Fighter and His Secret
by kRieZt
Summary: Finally, chapter 7 added! THE END...Side story Chemistry after Party. buat yang gak suka Tachibana/Tezuka, sekali lagi mohon maaf yang sebesar2nya karena terus terang saya SUKA banget dengan pairing ini...R&R please, thank you...
1. Chapter 1

**The Ultimate Fighter and His Secret (Rival/Lover?)**

By : heavensake

Pairing : Tachibana/Tezuka (coba2 dulu nih…^^)

Summary : Ada yang tanya ke saya, gimana ceritanya dua buchou ini bisa jadian. Ya semoga cerita di sini bisa menjadi insiprasi…padahal GAK BANGET deh ceritanya…_*nampar diri sendiri kiri-kanan*_ Oh ya, Tezuka's POV of course…nantinya dipecah jadi 4 chapter, itupun kalo saya sanggup nulisnya…_*dies*_

Disclaimer : As usual, I own nothing here…

Warning : boysxboys in action. Don't like, don't read! Otak saya lagi mengacau, jadi ceritanya ikutan NGACO! _*lemes…*_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

Kerlip sinar matahari yang mencoba masuk lewat jendela, sedikit menyilaukan mataku dan memaksaku untuk bangun. Kepalaku pusing, dan luar biasa berat untuk diangkat. Mataku juga masih sulit untuk dibuka. Aku hanya mampu merentangkan tangan dan meregangkan otot-ototku, seakan aku sudah tidur lama sekali. Ketika mataku terbuka, aku mulai menyadari beberapa hal di sini.

Ini bukan tempat tidurku…

Lebih tepatnya, ini bukan kamarku…

Dan lebih tepatnya lagi, ini bukan rumahku…(Yak, Anda benar!) _*dijitak Tezu-buchou*_

Lalu di mana aku? Yang terpenting, bagaimana caranya aku bisa berada di tempat ini? Aku diculik? Tidak, anggapan itu salah (ya iyalah, mau nyulik situ juga susah…). Demi menghapus kegelisahanku, aku mencoba duduk untuk melihat isi kamar ini.

Aku tidak mendapati sesuatu yang aneh atau pun membahayakan di sini. Pertama aku melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul 7.30 pagi. Kemudian pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah tas perlengkapan tenis. Jadi pemilik kamar ini adalah pemain tenis. Kemudian aku melihat di pintu lemarinya, tergantung satu stel jersey warna hitam dengan tulisan Fudomine School.

Fudomine School…

Akhirnya aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa sekarang ini aku berada di rumah Tachibana Kippei. Tunggu dulu, dia bukan satu-satunya orang yang kukenal dari klub tenis Fudomine School. Tetapi otakku kemudian berhenti di nama Tachibana Kippei, dan kembali meyakinkan bahwa sekarang aku berada di rumahnya.

Lebih tepatnya berada di kamarnya…

Dan yang lebih nyata lagi bahwa aku berada di tempat tidurnya…

Aku membenamkan mukaku di kedua telapak tanganku. Aku mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sampai aku berada di sini. Yang membuatku bernafas lega adalah aku mendapati diriku berpakaian, meski aku tidak mengenakan pakaianku sendiri. Bukannya ingin berpikiran yang tidak-tidak (hayooo…mikir apa, Tezu-buchou?), aku hanya khawatir jika Tachibana memanfaatkan ketidaksadaranku dan berbuat sesukanya selama aku tidur. Ini gawat, aku masih tidak bisa memfungsikan otakku dengan benar. Apa yang terjadi padaku sampai harus berada di sini? Ayolah, Tezuka Kunimitsu, kau anak pintar dan kau harus bisa mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian sebelum ini.

_Tok…tok…_

Jantungku berdegup kencang setelah mendengar suara ketukkan pintu. Aku sangat berharap yang masuk ini nanti adalah Tachibana, bukan orangtuanya, bukan pula adiknya. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan bersiap…

"Tezuka?"

Melihat Tachibana masuk, seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu yang ingin terbang keluar dari perutku (sejak kapan Tezu-buchou pelihara kupu2 di perutnya?). Antara senang atau lega, atau mungkin bingung, perasaan ini begitu bergejolak sampai aku tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa. Tachibana membawa nampan yang di atasnya terdapat makanan dan segelas air. Dia meletakkan di meja belajarnya, kemudian duduk di sampingku.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"…"

"Kau tidur pulas sekali tadi malam, sampai aku tidak berani membangunkanmu."

"…Hn…"

"Aku sudah mengabari orangtuamu kalau kau menginap di sini. Mereka sempat mencemaskanmu karena aku memberitahu kabar yang sebenarnya."

"Memangnya…apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau tidak ingat?"

"…"

"Kau mabuk, Tezuka. Kita menghadiri pesta di rumah Atobe, kau ingat?"

"…Ya…"

"Dan kau tanpa sadar menegak beberapa gelas wine. Itulah yang menyebabkanmu mabuk berat."

"…"

"Tadinya aku ingin membawamu pulang langsung ke rumahmu. Tetapi rumahku lebih dulu dicapai dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah Atobe. Aku khawatir jika meneruskan sampai ke rumahmu, bisa saja kau tambah parah atau semacamnya."

"…"

"Sebenarnya yang membawamu pulang adalah Sanada. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu ikut dengan motorku, karena khawatir bisa jatuh di perjalanan. Malam itu dia mengendarai mobilnya, bersama Yanagi juga."

"Sanada bisa mengendarai mobil? Dia baru lulus SMP dan belum punya SIM."

"Yah, anggap saja bisa, Tezuka. Buktinya kau selamat sampai di sini."

Penjelasannya ini sudah bisa memberikan jawaban cukup jelas padaku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa kelepasan malam itu sampai mabuk tidak keruan? Aku pasti sudah merepotkan banyak orang, termasuk Tachibana yang sudah berbaik hati membiarkanku tidur di tempat tidurnya.

"Maafkan aku, Tachi…oomph!"

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Tachibana lalu mengunci mulutku dengan menciumnya secepat mungkin. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, dia menyelipkan lidahnya ke mulutku. Tetapi setelah dia menarik diri, aku menyadari dia memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulutku. Sesuatu berasa manis dan asam.

"Hm…apa ini, Tachibana?"

"Yanagi bilang kau harus makan sesuatu yang asam sebelum makan yang lain. Itu permen, hanya permen biasa kok."

"…" _*blush*_

"Aku suka melihat wajahmu yang merona seperti itu, Tezuka."

"Diamlah!" *_tambah merah pipinya Tezuka*_

"Habiskan permennya. Setelah itu baru bisa makan. Ini masakan ibuku."

"Aku…masih mual, Tachibana."

"Kalau kau tidak makan, kau bisa lemas, Tezuka. Atau mungkin kau ingin makan dengan caraku memasukkan permen tadi?"

Aku menjitak kepala Tachibana sekali sebelum dia berkata yang aneh-aneh lagi. Dia tertawa, dan dia itu aneh sekali. Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak percaya dengan kedekatan kami ini. Maksudku, ini akan sangat lucu jika harus diceritakan panjang lebar. Aku dan Tachibana tidak pernah kenal dekat sebelumnya. Kami bertemu di lapangan tenis bukan sebagai teman. Melainkan sebagai saingan, sebagai musuh, tidak pernah sedikit pun terpintas dalam benakku bahwa aku akan jatuh cinta kepada laki-laki ini…

_To be continue~_

_

* * *

_

Gilee...jadi keranjingan posting ke sini nih gue...! ^^

Jadi, chapter 1 ini adalah side-story dari cerita Chemistry After Party. Di chapter berikutnya adalah sekelumit kisah (duh! Bahasanya gak banget deh!) gimana sih Tachibana dan Tezuka itu bisa jadian. Makasih buat Aoryuu-san yang selalu ngasih semangat buat saya menulis…_*bows*_

Penulis : _*nyenderin kepala ke tembok*_

Tachibana : Kenapa gue jadi kena jitak Tezuka sih?

Penulis : Abisnya situ bikin Tezuka gemes sih…hoho

Tezuka : _*naikkin kacamatanya*_

Tachibana : Tezuka, semoga cerita model begini gak ada lagi di dunia FanFic. Gue kapok ikutin jalan otaknya Mrs. Author yang sedeng ini…!

Tezuka : _*ngangguk2*_

Penulis : Eh, tar dulu donk! Kontrak kalian masih panjang neeh, jangan break-up dulu yak? Please…_*mata berbinar2*_

Tachibana & Tezuka : _*ngelempar bom atom ke tempat duduk Author*_


	2. Chapter 2 : When we first met

**Chapter 2**

Pertandingan antar SMP di tingkat prefektur telah berakhir. Hujan deras masih mengguyur lapangan tempat kami menyelesaikan pertandingan ini. Aku berhasil membawa timku masuk ke tingkat selanjutnya, setelah kami mengalahkan Fudomine School. Seishun Gakuen, atau Seigaku, sekolahku ini, berhasil memenangkan pertandingan ini 3 kali berturut-turut dan Fudomine School kalah telak atas kami. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak sempat bertanding, para juniorku dan teman seangkatanku sudah memenangkan mereka lebih dulu. Aku masih bisa menyimpan tenaga untuk pertandingan selanjutnya.

"Hujan tidak juga berhenti rupanya, Tezuka."

Seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku sedang duduk di dekat vending machine, menjauh dari teman-temanku yang kebetulan juga sedang asyik berbicara dengan rival mereka, Fudomine School.

"Tachibana."

"Aku ingin sekali melihatmu bertanding, Tezuka."

"Kau akan melihatku nanti, Tachibana. Tunggu saja."

"Setelah ini kau akan langsung kembali ke sekolah?"

"Tidak, aku akan memulangkan semuanya. Aku ingin memberi mereka waktu istirahat selama 3 hari untuk persiapan pertandingan tingkat selanjutnya."

"Aku juga, semoga hujan ini bisa cepat berhenti dan memulangkan semuanya."

"Hn…"

"Masih ada sisa satu minggu sebelum pertandingan selanjutnya. Aku berencana untuk pergi ke toko olahraga di Tokyo. Ada sesuatu yang aku cari di sana."

"Sepertinya menyenangkan, aku boleh ikut?"

"Eh, kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak boleh, Tachibana?"

"Maksudku, aku harap tidak mengganggu waktumu bersama teman-temanmu. Kalian harus berlatih keras untuk pertandingan selanjutnya."

"Aku hanya perlu mencari alasan mengapa aku tidak datang satu hari untuk latihan."

"Tezuka, kau ini…"

"Aku berencana mengganti senar raketku."

"Baiklah. Aku boleh minta nomer ponselmu? Aku akan menghubungimu lagi besok."

_To be continue~_


	3. Chapter 3 : Your magic words

**Chapter 3**

Sejak pertama kami pergi bersama ke toko olahraga tempo hari, aku dan Tachibana jadi sering mengadakan pertemuan yang rahasia. Benar, kami merahasiakan hal ini dari teman-teman kami. Ini pun sepertinya agak berbahaya karena aku sering kali menghindari dari ajakan teman-temanku kalau sedang ingin pergi bersama. Alasannya ada saja, kadang ingin membantu kakek di rumah, atau alasan kesehatan, atau mungkin ada pekerjaan rumah. Padahal sebenarnya aku ingin pergi bertemu dengan Tachibana. Kadang dia duluan yang membuat janji, tetapi lebih sering aku yang membuat janji. Lama kelamaan aku menyadari bahwa aku membutuhkannya. Sesekali kami bertemu untuk bermain tenis.

Seperti hari ini misalnya. 1 minggu menjelang pertandingan final nasional, Tachibana mengajakku bermain tenis sekedar ingin melihat keadaan tangan kiriku. Dia pernah menyarankanku pergi ke sebuah rumah sakit di Osaka. (emang bener di Osaka ato gue salah ya? Di episode berapa gitu mereka ketemu…)

"Lengan kirimu sudah semakin baik kurasa, Tezuka. Apa kau pergi ke rumah sakit yang aku tunjukkan padamu di Osaka?"

"Ya, aku lumayan mendapat titik terang di sana. Terima kasih, Tachibana."

"Aku rasa latihan hari ini cukup. Simpan tenagamu untuk pertandingan nasional bulan depan."

"Tidak ada lawan yang perlu aku khawatirkan sebenarnya, kecuali Rikkai."

"Kau pernah mengalahkan Sanada tiga tahun yang lalu, Tezuka. Tetapi kali ini Rikkai akan kembali dengan kekuatan yang sangat besar. Kau akan melihat Sanada dengan tampilan lain."

"Dia pasti jauh lebih kuat, maka aku harus bisa lebih kuat darinya."

"Dan tentunya, Yukimura sudah sembuh dari sakitnya."

"Ya, aku dengar dia sudah kembali memimpin klubnya. Dia tidak diturunkan saat melawan beberapa sekolah."

"Siapa yang menurutmu paling menarik untuk dikalahkan, Tezuka?"

"Aku tertarik mengalahkan Sanada lagi. Aku penasaran dengan kekuatannya sekarang. Untuk Yukimura, aku tidak tahu. Jika memang dia kembali untuk bermain tenis lagi, aku tidak memikirkan akan bisa melawan dia di turnamen nanti."

"Tetapi Yukimura itu jauh lebih hebat dari Sanada."

"Aku tahu."

"Berjuanglah, Tezuka. Aku yakin kau dan teman-temanmu pasti bisa. Kami yang pernah menjadi lawanmu, akan menjadi saksi pertandingan besar kalian nantinya."

"Arigato, Tachibana."

Tachibana mengajakku duduk di bench sambil melepas lelah. Dia menawarkan minuman isotonic untuk mengembalikan staminaku. Latihan tenis secara privat dengan orang ini terasa begitu berbeda. Tachibana menjadi seorang kapten klub tenis dengan pengalaman cedera begitu banyak. Diawali dari kecelakaannya melukai seorang teman waktu dia sekolah di Osaka, kemudian kejadian di klub tenis Fudomine School yang menyebabkan klub tenis itu terancam bubar. Akhirnya sekarang dia bertindak sebagai kapten dan juga pelatih yang begitu empati terhadap anak buahnya. Cedera sedikit saja bisa berakibat fatal untuk kemajuan timnya. Maka itu dia sangat berhati-hati saat melatihku sore ini.

"Kau bilang apa pada teman-temanmu tentang hari ini, Tezuka?"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau pergi denganmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Karena ini akan mencurigakan mereka kalau aku bilang pergi denganmu. Sebenarnya mereka sudah curiga dulu karena aku sering meninggalkan kegiatan di luar klub bersama mereka. Hari ini misalnya."

"Hari ini?"

"Kikumaru mengajak teman-teman klub ke rumahnya. Katanya dia baru beli DVD film baru."

"Lalu kau bilang apa?"

"Aku ingin tidur." (gubrak! Hm…Tezu-buchou?) *_dilempar botol bekas minuman isotonic*_

"Hahaha…kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Karena aku kurang tidur, hanya itu alasanku."

"Tezuka…Tezuka…kau ini lucu juga kadang-kadang. Aku jadi suka padamu."

"Eh?"

Aku sangat berharap bahwa pendengaranku salah, atau aku sedang bermimpi. (coba sini saya cubit dulu…) _*dilempar kamus*_ Tetapi aku yakin bahwa aku tidak salah. Tachibana bilang suka padaku? Apa dia sadar juga saat mengatakan itu? Tunggu, mungkin dia punya maksud lain…

"Tachibana…"

"Kau itu sangat serius, kadang orang lain pun takut untuk berdekatan denganmu. Berbicara denganmu saja bisa menjadi momen yang sangat jarang. Aku beruntung bisa mendapatkan momen ini."

"…"

"Dan kau punya selera humor yang cukup lumayan menurutku. Kau bisa saja memberikan alasan ingin mengerjakan tugas atau apa."

"Karena aku sudah kehabisan alasan. Ini dan itu, sepertinya sudah aku keluarkan. Jadi aku pilih yang tidak masuk akal sekali-kali." (gak Tezuka banget deh…^^;)

"Maka itu aku jadi tambah suka padamu."

"…"

"Kau terkejut, Tezuka? Aku serius, bahwa aku suka padamu."

"…"

"Aku tahu ini kedengarannya bodoh. Aku yakin pasti aku terlihat sangat bodoh saat mengatakan ini padamu. Cobalah kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang ini, aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu."

"Kita berdua laki-laki, tetapi mengapa perasaan itu bisa muncul, Tachibana?"

"Entahlah. Maka itu, aku ingin dengar pendapatmu."

Aku mau bilang apa ya? Hm…(kok bingung?)

Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan keanehan dari kata-kata Tachibana. Aku pun diam-diam selalu memuji laki-laki ini. Keinginanku untuk selalu bertemu dengan Tachibana sangatlah besar. Dan sekarang aku lebih dulu mendengar kata-kata itu dari Tachibana, orang yang aku suka.

"Kita mulai dari sini saja, Tachibana."

"Eh?"

"Kau mengerti maksudku khan? Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Maka itu kau harus mengajariku bagaimana cara menerima perasaan itu dengan baik."

"Tezuka…"

"Aku ingin belajar darimu, tidak dari orang lain."

"Apakah itu berarti 'iya'?"

"…"

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju. Tachibana lalu merangkul pundakku dan mengajak pulang karena hari sudah semakin gelap.

Jadi, tidak ada yang spesial sebenarnya. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Tachibana menyatakan perasaannya lebih dulu, sedangkan aku berusaha mempersiapkan diriku untuk bisa menerima dia. Tidak hanya dia secara jasmani, tetapi dia dalam arti keseluruhan…

_To be continue~_

_

* * *

_

Hm…gak jelas deh bo~ kayaknya bakalan lebih dari 4 chapter deh, ya gimana nanti aja deh..._*perut keroncongan*_

Ditunggu comment/review-nya aja deh…^^;


	4. Chapter 4 : Making out

**Chapter 3**

Aku menyadari bahwa final sudah sangat dekat. Persiapanku sudah sangat matang, dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara memantapkannya lagi. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan di bawah tekanan seperti ini. Teman-temanku jugga mengalami hal yang sama denganku. Maka demi meningkatkan kualitas permainan mereka, aku mengizinkan mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan akan kembali tepat di hari pertandingan final nasional nanti. (pulang kampung…^^)

Hari Minggu, adalah hari yang cocok untuk jogging. Jalanan sekitar kota pasti akan sangat sepi, dan aku bisa menghirup udara segar sambil berlari-lari kecil. Hanya saja acara joggingku hari ini agak berbeda dari biasanya. Aku sudah janjian dengan Tachibana kalau akan jogging bersamanya pagi ini. Senangnya bisa berolahraga dengannya…(cie cie…Tezu-buchou, cihuy!) _*dicincang mamanya Tezuka*_

"Kunimitsu."

"Hai, kaa-san."

"Kau jadi pergi jogging?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu bawalah kunci rumah setelah kau keluar, karena aku juga akan pergi pagi ini."

"Ayah dan Kakek ke mana?"

"Mereka sedang pergi ke Shinjuku. Kemungkinan akan kembali malam hari karena banyak hal yang diurus di sana."

"Lalu kaa-san?"

"Aku sudah ada janji dengan teman-teman kursus menyulamku untuk mengadakan pelatihan di sebuah playgroup. Ini tidak bisa ditunda lagi, aku akan pulang agak sore mungkin."

"Aku akan sendirian kalau begitu."

"Kau boleh mengajak temanmu bermain ke rumah kalau kesepian."

"Hai."

Semoga hari ini menjadi hari kebuntunganku. Aku akan mengajak Tachibana ke rumah setelah kami selesai olahraga nanti. Apa yang akan kami lakukan? Entahlah, pokoknya harus dilakukan berdua! (Sip deh, ganbatte!) _*mulut diplester lakban*_

Aku dan Tachibana bertemu di sebuah taman kota. Kami berlari mengelilingi taman itu, dan kami pun tidak sendirian. Banyak orang yang ingin menghabiskan waktu pagi hari mereka dengan berkunjung ke sini. Ada yang satu keluarga, ada yang dengan pasangannya, seperti aku dan Tachibana sekarang. Aku agak khawatir akan bertemu dengan rekan sesama pemain tenis di sini. Apa yang akan mereka katakan kalau mereka melihatku sedang bersama Tachibana?

"Tezuka?"

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku rasa kau lelah."

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

"Final tinggal dua hari lagi, kau harus menyimpan banyak tenaga untuk itu. Bagaimana lenganmu?"

"Sudah lebih baik sekarang. Aku masih tidak tahu siapa yang akan menjadi lawanku di final nanti."

"Siapa pun itu, yang pasti dia sangat kuat. Bisa sampai ke final, berarti bukan lawan yang mudah. Persiapkan dirimu, Tezuka. Aku akan menonton pertandinganmu."

"Ne, Tachibana. Kau buru-buru pulang?"

"Tidak, aku sudah bilang kalau akan pergi seharian ini. Kenapa?"

"Orangtuaku sedang pergi semua. Maksudku…aku ingin kau sesekali…"

"Ke rumahmu? Itu yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Tezuka?"

"…Un…"

"Ini akan menjadi yang pertama untukku."

"Kau akan pulang setelah orangtuaku kembali. Bagaimana, Tachibana?"

"Aku tidak bisa menolak sepertinya. Ayo…"

Sudah tidak sabaran, maka setelah kami melepas lelah di taman itu, aku langsung mengajaknya pulang. Aku senang sekali dia mau kuajak ke rumah. Tadinya aku ragu dia akan mau, karena mungkin dia tidak siap bertemu dengan orangtuaku. Tetapi menurutku ini akan sangat penting, selama ini orangtuaku tidak pernah tahu kalau aku punya teman lain di luar dari Seigaku.

"Maaf ya kalau berantakan."

"Orang sepertimu bisa mengacaukan rumah? Aku tidak percaya, Tezuka."

Tachibana bilang rumahku sangat rapi. Aku mengizinkan dia melihat-lihat, sementara aku membuatkan dia secangkir teh. Aku akan menahan dia pulang, kuusahakan agar dia tidak jenuh berada di rumahku.

"Ini fotomu usia berapa, Tezuka?"

"Hey, jangan lihat-lihat fotoku waktu kecil!" (hayhaaayy…lucu sekali, jadi ikutan ngebayangin) _*dilempar gelas sama Tezuka*_

"Kenapa? Khan lucu. Lihatlah, kau gemuk sekali waktu kecil."

"Mou, ii kara you, Tachibana." _*blush*_

"Lihatlah yang ini, kau pernah ke Eropa?"

"Itu waktu aku masih 10 tahun. Kakekku pernah mengajakku melihat bukit Matterhorn di Swiss. Itu fotoku waktu sedang berada di kaki bukitnya."

"Menyenangkan sekali bisa pergi ke luar negeri sewaktu masih kecil. Ngomong-ngomong, orangtuamu sedang ke mana, Tezuka?"

"Ayah dan kakek sedang pergi ke Shinjuku, sedangkan ibuku sedang ada janji dengan teman-teman kursus menyulam."

"Tidak menyenangkan sekali mereka bepergian tetapi tidak mengajakmu juga."

"Lagipula aku sudah ada janji denganmu lebih dulu, jadi mereka tidak ingin merusak acaraku. Aku juga diizinkan mengundang seorang teman untuk menemaniku sampai mereka pulang dari acara masing-masing."

"Jadi, kita punya banyak waktu untuk berdua. Aku rasa tidak akan ada yang mengganggu."

"Sou da ne. Oh ya, kalau boleh aku akan ke atas dulu. Aku mau mandi sebentar."

"Chotto matte."

Belum sempat aku naik ke atas, Tachibana lalu mendekatiku dan mendorongku ke tembok. (Deg2an bo~!) Kedua tangannya berada di dekat bahuku, dia menatapku dalam. Wajah kami sangat dekat. Aku bisa merasakan kedua pupil mataku melebar karena terkejut.

"Denganku, Tezuka?"

"Eh? Denganmu, Tachibana? Tapi…"

"Kau malu, Tezuka? Kita berdua laki-laki, apa yang harus ditakutkan?" _*dies*_

"Iya…tapi aku…"

"Aku memaksa. Bagaimana?" (OMG!)

Aku merasa kakiku gemetar ketika dia mengatakan itu padaku. Aku hampir kehilangan keseimbangan saat dia membisikkan kata-kata terakhirnya tepat di telingaku. (ikutan gemeteran…) Aku berusaha untuk tenang, tetap pada pembawaanku seperti biasa. Aku menghela nafas, lalu meraih tangan Tachibana dan mengajaknya naik ke kamarku. (Yahooo! Akhirnya dia berani juga…) _*digelindingin ke tangga*_

Setelah kami masuk kamar, aku memastikan pintu kamarku dikunci dulu supaya tidak ada yang mengganggu. Tachibana bilang kamarku sangat rapih, tidak seperti kebanyakan kamar anak laki-laki yang identik dengan berantakan. Aku tahu dia mengatakan itu untuk mengalihkan perhatian. (iya donk, biar gak _nervous…_) _*dijedotin*_

"Kamar mandinya sebelah sini, Tachibana."

"Akhirnya kau mengajakku juga."

"Karena kau memaksaku, aku tidak punya pilihan."

"Saa…ikku you…"

Tachibana lalu mendekatiku. Dan tanpa ragu, dia menciumku. Baru sebentar dia menciumku, lidahnya sudah menerobos masuk ke mulutku dan bertemu lidahku. Sungguh, aku gugup sekali…benar-benar gugup…Aku tidak bisa bersikap biasa saja. Kenapa sih akhirnya aku bisa jatuh hati pada orang ini dan menuruti apa yang dia inginkan?

"Kita…hanya akan mandi saja khan, Tachibana?"

"Kalau aku minta yang lain bagaimana?"

"Jangan aneh-aneh deh…!" (gyahahaha…! Ngebayangin kalo Tezu-buchou beneran bisa ngomong gitu…) _*disumpel handuk*_

"Kita sudah pacaran, sekali ini aku akan membuat kita semakin dekat. Kau pun juga penasaran khan, Tezuka? Itu normal kurasa."

"Asal kau tidak macam-macam saja, aku masih bisa menurutimu kali ini. Hanya kali ini saja. Kalau sampai aku kehabisan tenaga untuk final, aku akan membunuhmu nanti."

"Hai hai…"

Sekali lagi dia menciumku, setelah itu aku langsung mengajaknya masuk ke kamar mandi. Tak bisa dibayangkan apa saja yang terjadi di antara kami. Yang jelas, hanya kami yang tahu. Pengalaman ini akan menjadi yang pertama, terutama untukku…

Apa ini akan baik-baik saja? _*shrug*_

_To be continue~_

_

* * *

_

Simply unromantic…

Ya, gak bisa bikin adegan HOT yang OK's gitu. Jadi terpaksa saya cut lagi deh,,,^^

There will be another chapter, comment/review-nya masih ditunggu kok…makasih banyak sudah mau baca Fic tidak bermakna ini…^^;

Tachibana : emang gak jelas...

Tezuka : _*naikkin kacamata*_

Penulis : _*sembunyi dibalik punggung Tezu-buchou*_

Tachibana : makanya kalo gak bisa bikin pairing ini, mending GAK USAH aja deh...! author bodor!

Tezuka : kasih dia kesempatan sih, Tachibana...

Penulis : huaaa...kamu nolongin aku bangeeett~ X3 _*meluk Tezu-buchou*_

Tachibana : jangan peluk2! _*ngelempar ke Ujung Kulon*_


	5. Chapter 5 : Dinner chit chat

**Chapter 5**

Aku mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi sampai aku terbangun dengan kondisi pinggang dan leher yang sakit. Ketika aku mencoba bergerak, aku menyadari ada seseorang yang memelukku sambil tidur dari belakang. Salah satu tangan orang ini menggenggam tanganku. Satu hal yang yang aku sadari bahwa kami telanjang di bawah bedcover ini. Aku menghela nafas dan membenamkan kepalaku kembali ke bantal. Aku bisa merasa pipiku merona merah, dan terasa panas…

"Tachibana, bangunlah."

"Hm…"

"Bangunlah…"

"Aku sudah bangun dari tadi, Tezuka"

"Mengapa kau tidak membangunkanku juga?"

"Karena aku ingin lebih lama begini denganmu, Tezuka."

"Kau ini…"

"Kau masih ingat apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan kita, Tezuka?"

"Hn."

"Kau begitu luar biasa. Ini hal pertama untuk kita." (cihuy!)

"Aku tidak percaya jika ini adalah yang pertama untukmu."

"Aku masih perjaka kok. Mau bukti?" (wah, mau mau mau!) _*dilempar kursi*_

"Tachibana!" _*blush*_

"Hahaha…baiklah, Tezuka. Intinya hari ini sangat luar biasa."

"Pinggangku sakit."

"Aku juga, terutama di lutut."

"Menurutmu kita agak berlebihan?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak punya pengalaman."

"Meski kau tidak punya pengalaman, kau melakukannya seakan kau sudah pernah berkali-kali melakukannya."

"Hey, kau mengira aku sudah pernah melakukan dengan orang lain, Tezuka?" (ya…siapa tau dirimu playboy gitu…xixixi) _*dilipet jadi lontong*_

"Tidak. Tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya dengan orang lain kecuali aku." _*lemes deh…*_

"Hai, Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Kami berciuman (lagi…), oh…betapa aku teringat dengan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu setelah kami berciuman seperti ini. Tachibana sukses menaklukkanku, aku dibuat lemah di bawah keperkasaannya. Seandainya waktu berhenti, aku bisa lebih lama merasakan ini dengannya.

_Tok…Tok…_

"Kunimitsu?"

Spontan aku langsung mendorong Tachibana dan secepat kilat melompat dari tempat tidur dan menyambar pakaian seadanya. Aku tidak percaya bahwa ibuku akan cepat pulang. Aku memberi isyarat kepada Tachibana untuk masuk ke kamar mandi supaya dia bisa bersiap bertemu dengan ibuku. Mendadak kepalaku terasa penuh setelah mendengar ibuku mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Kaa-san, kau bilang akan pulang agak sore…"

"Ya, tapi ternyata acaraku sudah selesai. Aku melihat ada satu pasang sepatu di luar, apa kau mengajak teman ke sini?"

"Ya, dia sedang di kamar mandi sebentar. Kami jogging sama-sama tadi."

"Ajak dia untuk makan malam dengan kita. Ayah dan Kakek sedang dalam perjalanan pulang."

"Tidak apa-apa kalau aku mengajak temanku makan malam dengan kita?"

"Kakekmu juga senang kalau kau bawa teman ke sini. Siapa namanya?"

"Nanti saja aku kenalkan, Kaa-san."

"Suruh dia turun setelah selesai dari kamar mandi."

"Hai."

Setelah mendengar ibuku turun ke dapur, aku bernafas lega dan berusaha menenangkan diri. Aku langsung melihat kondisi Tachibana yang juga sangat syok setelah aku mendorongnya dan menyuruhnya bersembunyi ke kamar mandi.

"Tachibana, daijobu ka."

"Ee, daijobu."

"Aku sungguh tidak tahu kalau ibuku akan pulang cepat hari ini. Padahal dia sudah bilang akan pulang terlambat. Ayah dan Kakek juga sudah dalam perjalanan."

"Kalau begitu aku bersiap untuk pulang saja."

"Tapi ibuku mengajakmu makan malam, bagaimana?"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lho."

"Kita bertemu dengan ibuku dulu saja kalau begitu. Ayo."

Agak kacau rupanya, aku berharap tidak merusak mood Tachibana yang sedang sangat bersemangat setelah melakukan 'itu' denganku. Aku juga sama senangnya dengan dia. Hanya saja kedatangan ibuku benar-benar membuat kami terkejut dan agak kacau. Tetapi kemudian aku melihat dia baik-baik saja. Dia terlihat tenang, dan siap bertemu dengan ibuku. Kami turun dari kamar dan bertemu dengan ibuku yang sedang bersiap di dapur.

"Hajimemashite, Tachibana Kippei desu."

"Apa kau teman sekolahnya Kunimitsu?"

"Tidak, saya dari sekolah lain. Tapi kami rekan bermain tenis."

"Begitu? Berarti di pertandingan regional kemarin kalian saling bertemu."

"Begitulah. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Tezuka Kaa-san. Apa yang bisa saya bantu untuk makan malam nanti?"

"Maaf merepotkanmu lho. Aku hanya senang saja bisa berkenalan dengan salah satu teman Kunimitsu yang berasal dari sekolah lain. Tidak biasanya, karena dia selalu mengajak rekan satu sekolahnya datang ke rumah."

"Sou desu ka."

"Kau dan Kunimitsu menyiapkan meja makan saja. Nanti kalau masakkannya sudah selesai, aku akan memanggil kalian lagi. Kunimitsu, tolong telepon Ayah ke ponselnya, tanyakan sudah sampai di mana."

"Hai."

Dan malam yang sudah ditunggu telah tiba. Ayah dan Kakek sudah pulang dari perjalanannya ke Shinjuku. Aku memperkenalkan Tachibana kepada keduanya. Tanggapan ekstrem langsung keluar dari Kakekku karena ini pertama kalinya dia berkenalan dengan temanku di luar sekolahku.

"Kenal di mana, Kunimitsu?" _*nanya dengan muka flat*_

"Di lapangan tenis. Dia yang kujumpai saat final di pertandingan regional."

"Dari mana asalnya?"

"Dia sebenarnya asli Osaka, kemudian pindah ke Tokyo karena orangtuanya dinas di sini."

"Apa nama sekolahnya?"

"Fudomine School."

"Apakah dia akan ikut final di pertandingan nasional?"

"Dia sudah kalah di semi final."

"Apa jabatannya di klub tenis?"

"Sebagai kapten."

"Dia hebat?"

"Tentu saja, Kakek. Mengapa pertanyaan Kakek begitu singkat? Ini hanya akan membuat Tachibana canggung di depan Kakek." _*geregetan…*_

"Lho, dia harus tahu siapa aku. Karena suatu hari nanti kau akan mengajak dia ke sini lagi khan?"

Tachibana tersenyum dan sedikit menahan tawa. Dia sesekali melihatku kalau-kalau aku bingung tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kakekku. Selanjutnya adalah mendengarkan petuah kakekku untuk masa depan kami. Aku mengenalkan Tachibana kepada keluargaku sebagai teman, tidak lebih dari itu. Aku tidak bisa mengenalkannya sebagai pacar atau semacamnya, aku bisa dibunuh oleh kakekku dengan satu kali pukulan Karate-nya. (ya iyalah, bisa dibanting pula kalian berdua ini nanti…) _*dibanting beneran sama kakeknya Tezuka*_ Kakek bilang perjalanan kami ini masih jauh dan harus siap dengan segala tantangan yang menghalau di depan nanti. Kami juga ditanya seputar SMA.

"Saya masih belum bisa menentukan akan melanjutkan ke mana, Tezuka jii-sama."

"Kunimitsu harus masuk SMA favorit di wilayah ini. Aku sangat berharap dia masuk dua ekskul nanti. Tenis dan klub bela diri. Bagaimana menurutmu, Tachibana-kun?"

"Saya belum pernah tahu kalau Tezuka bisa bela diri." (saya juga, Opah Tezuka…)

"Aku yang mendidiknya. Kau bisa membuktikannya suatu hari nanti. Ayo tambah lagi, jangan ragu-ragu, Nak."

Sekali lagi aku melihat Tachibana mendengus tertawa tetapi di tahan. Kali ini aku menginjak kakinya karena dia terkesan meledekku. Aku senang sekali malam ini. Di antara acara makan malam bersama keluarga, Tachibana hadir dan larut dalam percakapan dengan keluargaku. Ini lumayan bisa membuatku lupa dengan kejadian di kamar tidur tadi…

Malam kian larut, akhirnya Tachibana memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku diizinkan oleh Kakek untuk mengantarnya sampai ke halte bis terdekat. Kesempatan ini kami gunakan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar, menghirup udara malam yang begitu menyegarkan.

"Terima kasih, Tezuka."

"Untuk apa?"

"Segalanya di hari ini. Banyak hal yang tak terduga terjadi di hari ini."

"Kau benar."

"Aku harap kita bisa mengulanginya lagi nanti. Selesaikan pertandinganmu di final, setelah itu kita buat janji lagi."

"Ya."

"Oh ya, selanjutnya di rumahku…"

"Apa?"

"Ya, kita akan melakukan 'itu' di rumahku."

Dia ini pandai sekali menggodaku. Aku menjitak kepalanya dan memasang wajah cemberutku. Dia tertawa, kemudian merangkul pundakku supaya aku tidak marah.

Tachibana yang aneh, dan aku pun menjadi orang aneh bisa menerima cinta dari orang seaneh dia. Aku masih harus banyak belajar bagaimana bisa menerima dirinya ini. Berbagi kebahagiaan dengan orang lain itu ternyata menyenangkan juga…ataukah aku yang selama ini sering membatasi diri dari banyak orang sampai tidak menyadari bahwa seorang Tachibana Kippei adalah orang yang bisa kuajak berbagi?

Entahlah, aku tidak tahu…

_To be continue~_

_

* * *

_

Tachibana : kok To be continue terus sih?

Penulis : Lha, emang belum ada endingnya kok…please, dua chapter lagi deh abis itu udahan…_*begging*_

Tezuka : _*ngurut-urut kening, pusing*_

Tachibana : kalo masih gak jelas juga endingnya, gue OGAH jadi character di Fic loe! _*ngeguyur air panas*_


	6. Chapter 6 : Comforting after losing

**Chapter 6**

Pertandingan ini belum berakhir. Aku tidak boleh menyerah apa pun yang terjadi. Sanada bukan lawan yang mudah, tetapi aku tidak mau mudah dikalahkan olehnya juga. Akan aku keluarkan apapun yang bisa kupakai untuk mengalahkannya.

"Seigaku akan menjadi yang pertama di Nasional! Dan aku yang akan memimpin mereka berada di puncak teratas!"

Aku bangkit dari kejatuhanku di lapangan, raketku terlempar jauh tetapi aku bisa meraihnya kembali. Sanada kembali menyerangku dengan Light. Aku bangkit dan mengembalikannya dengan Phantom-ku. Tetapi sepertinya aku gagal, bolanya tidak keluar. Melainkan masuk dalam porosku sendiri. Aku memukulnya balik, dan raketku terhempas lagi. Aku mendengar Sanada berseru lantang…

"Rikkai harus menjadi nomer satu!"

Dan akhirnya…

"Game end Match, Rikkai Sanada. 7-5!"

Rasa nyeri di tangan kiriku semakin bertambah. Aku jatuh tak berdaya setelah pertandingan ini selesai. Entah kenapa aku lega karena pertandingan sudah berakhir. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam demi bisa kembali bangkit bertemu dengan teman-temanku.

"Tezuka. Aku tidak ingin bermain denganmu lagi. Melawanmu adalah sesuatu yang merepotkan. Bisa-bisa aku dikirim langsung ke rumah sakit setelah ini."

"Aku juga, Sanada. Nice game!"

Sanada membantuku berdiri. Kemudian Fuji dan Oishi langsung menggantikannya dan membawaku ke tribune untuk bergabung dengan teman-temanku. Rasa sakit ini masih terasa, bahkan sampai menusuk sampai tulangku. Aku duduk di bench coach dan menenangkan diri. Beberapa teguk air sepertinya tidak membayar dahaga dalam tenggorokkanku.

"Kau perlu ke dokter, Tezuka?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, Oishi."

"Coba luruskan tanganmu, Tezuka. Biar aku bisa memeriksa rasa sakitnya."

Inui membantuku mengendurkan otot tanganku yang tadi sudah bekerja sangat banyak. Ketika aku meluruskannya, terasa sangat sakit. Dia lalu memberikan analgesic spray supaya bisa mengurangi rasa sakit.

"Spray ini tidak banyak menolong. Aku rasa kau harus bisa menahan diri untuk tidak dekat dengan raket, bola, dan lapangan."

"Tidak mungkin…"

"Bersabarlah, Tezuka. Kalau kau beristirahat, kau pasti bisa sembuh."

"Dengar, kalian harus bisa melangkah lebih mantap lagi setelah ini. Pertandingan belum berakhir. Inui, Kaidoh, kalian bersiaplah."

"HAI!"

Ketika teman-temanku sudah sibuk dengan persiapan Inui dan Kaidoh, aku naik ke tribune. Aku bilang pada Fuji dan Oishi kalau aku ingin ke toilet. Aku hanya berdalih sebenarnya.

Aku ingin bertemu Tachibana, tetapi tidak ingin terlihat oleh teman-temanku…

Aku melihat Tachibana turun dan hendak menghampiriku. Aku segera bergegas menghampirinya. Dia berdiri agak jauh dari tempat teman-temanku, dan dia juga memisahkan diri dari teman-temannya. Kami bertemu di sisi tribune lain dan tidak terlihat dari teman-teman kami. Saat kami berhadapan, aku hanya tertunduk tidak berani melihat dirinya. Kemudian aku jatuh berlutut, tetapi Tachibana langsung mengajakku berdiri lagi.

"Tidak ada yang perlu disesali, Tezuka. Kau sudah berjuang sangat keras di lapangan. Kekalahanmu bukanlah sesuatu yang sia-sia."

"Aku tidak menepati janjiku padamu."

"Yang paling penting adalah kau harus berjanji untuk Seigaku. Aku tidak begitu penting dalam pertandingan ini."

"Tachibana…"

"Kau begitu parah. Mau kutemani ke bagian kesehatan untuk memeriksa tanganmu?"

"Tadi Inui sudah memeriksanya untukku."

"Kau mengejutkan semua orang di sini, Tezuka."

"…"

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kau mengorbankan diri demi bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini, dan juga demi teman-temanmu. Tetapi kau terlalu terbawa suasana sampai akhirnya tidak mempedulikan keselamatanmu sendiri. Kau tidak akan bisa bermain tenis lagi setelah ini, Tezuka."

"Jangan pernah mengatakan itu padaku, Tachibana!"

"Tezuka…"

Aku kelepasan mengeluarkan nada tinggi mendengar Tachibana bilang begitu padaku. Kenapa seakan semua orang tidak suka dengan tindakkanku di lapangan tadi? Apa aku berlebihan? Aku merasa telah melakukan yang terbaik di sana. Tetapi mengapa tanggapan mereka jadi seperti ini?

"Kau, Sanada, Inui, semuanya pun bilang begitu! Sampai kapan pun aku akan tetap bermain tenis!"

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau akan berhenti bermain tenis, Tezuka. Tetapi jika kau melakukan hal ini lagi…"

"Apa pun yang terjadi di lapangan, semua itu adalah keputusanku! Kau tidak berada di sana, Tachibana. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya…!"

"Di bawah tekanan? Tezuka, kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang berada di bawah tekanan saat ini. Lihatlah rekan-rekanmu di sana. Lihatlah Inui dan Kaidoh yang sekarang ini bertanding. Mereka pun sama stress-nya denganmu."

"Tapi…!"

"Tezuka, dengarkan aku!"

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Tachibana mengguncang bahuku dengan kasar, berusaha menyadarkanku agar aku tidak terbawa emosi. Dia menatapku marah, diiringi dengan kecemasannya. Aku pun menatapnya balik, kecemasan dan rasa amarah masih bercampur aduk dalam otakku. Aku ingin menggerakkan tanganku untuk mendorong Tachibana dariku, tetapi aku tidak bisa. Seperti ada yang mencegahku melakukannya.

"Kau…akan tetap bermain tenis, sampai kapan pun, Tezuka. Hanya saja kau harus berjanji padaku satu hal."

"…"

"Jangan pernah lagi melibatkan dirimu dalam kondisi seperti tadi. Jangan pernah! Kau ingin terus bermain tenis khan? Jadi sekali lagi aku mengingatkanmu, jangan pernah menyakiti dirimu sendiri lagi!"

"Tachibana…"

Aku tidak membenarkan semua yang dikatakan Tachibana. Tetapi kemudian aku kembali memikirkan bahwa semuanya itu ada benarnya juga. Jika saja pertandingan tadi masih terus berlanjut, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Sanada mungkin juga akan menjadi korban.

"Ya, Tachibana. Aku berjanji."

"Serius?"

"Ya, mudah-mudahan aku bisa memegang janji ini."

"…"

"Aku serius, Tachibana."

Angin berhembus kencang di lapangan itu. Aku sampai mendekap diriku sendiri karena khawatir kedinginan. Tachibana tanggap, kemudian dia melepas jaketnya dan dipakaikan padaku. Untung saja jaket yang dipakaikan padaku ini bukan jersey Fudomine School. Hanya jaket biasa untuk menghangatkanku.

"Kembalilah ke teman-temanmu, Tezuka."

"Hn."

"Selesai pertandingan, aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Sampai nanti."

"Hm…matte, Tachibana."

Ketika Tachibana sudah berbalik hendak kembali, aku mencegahnya. Tiba-tiba kepalaku dipenuhi sejuta kata-kata yang sulit rasanya untuk dikeluarkan. Karena itu, yang terjadi kemudian bukan mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Melainkan aku memeluknya dan berbisik 'terima kasih' di telinganya. (huaaa…so sweet!) _*ditendang keluar tribune sama Tachibana*_

_To be continue~_


	7. Chapter 7 : Promise

**Chapter 7**

Tidak terasa bahwa masaku bersekolah di SMP Seigaku ini akan berakhir. Banyak hal yang akan aku rindukan di sekolah ini. Teman-teman, guru-guru, segudang kegiatan yang mengasyikkan, terutama kegiatan di klub tenis. Aku akan sangat merindukan suasana penuh semangat di lapangan ini. Dari pertama aku memulai bermain tenis, sampai bertemu dengan rekan-rekan yang selama ini sudah memperjuangkan Seigaku ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Setelah lulus pun, aku dan teman-teman kelas tiga yang tergabung dalam klub ini, bisa meninggalkan segalanya dengan tenang karena kami mempunyai penerus yang bisa diandalkan. Ada Momoshiro dan Kaidoh yang bisa menjadi pemimpin, ada Echizen Ryoma yang selalu menjadi inspirasi bagi siapa saja yang ingin bergabung di klub tenis ini.

"Perjalanan kalian masih panjang. Dan seiring itu pula, kalianlah yang selanjutkan meneruskan perjuangan kami. Seigaku akan menjadi yang terbaik ke depannya. Minna, yudan sezu ni ikou!"

"HAI!"

Sore itu, sebelum menghadiri pesta kelulusan di gedung pertemuan di sekolah, aku, Oishi, Fuji, Kikumaru, Inui, dan Kawamura menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke lapangan tenis. Kami ingin melihat sesi latihan mereka untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku tidak banyak memberikan pesan kepada mereka, dan tentunya aku serta teman-temanku menaruh harapan besar bagi masa depan mereka ini.

Selesai berkunjung, kami pun bergegas ke gedung pertemuan sekolah karena acara akan segera dimulai. Namun langkahku terhenti ketika sudah akan mencapai sana.

"Teman-teman, aku tidak akan ikut kalian di acara ini."

"Whoa, kenapa, Tezuka? Ini akan sangat menyenangkan lho."

"Maaf, Kikumaru. Tetapi aku…"

"Ayolah, Tezuka. Ini akan menjadi pesta perpisahan untuk semuanya."

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa, Fuji. Aku…"

"OK, aku mengerti. Kalian duluan saja, aku akan mengantar Tezuka ke depan gerbang sekolah."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dariku, aku membiarkan Oishi mengantarku ke gerbang sekolah. Dan yang paling mengejutkanku adalah Tachibana ada di sana. Dia berdiri sambil memandang ke layar ponselnya. Aku hanya berjarak kira-kira 20 meter dari gerbang, dan dia belum menyadari kehadiranku dengan Oishi sekarang.

_Ah, tidak!_

Aku akan menemui Tachibana bersama Oishi!

Bagaimana ini?

Apa yang akan dikatakan sahabatku mengenai ini?

Tiba-tiba saja aku berhenti melangkah, dan ini mengejutkan Oishi. Sekilas aku melihat Tachibana masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Aku ingin sekali kabur dari sini, tetapi kemudian…

"Kau akan bertemu dengan orang itu khan, Tezuka?"

"…"

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama. Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya lagi."

"…"

"Eh, mengapa diam, Tezuka? Apa ini agak mengejutkanmu?"

"Ya."

"Aku pun tadinya tidak percaya bahwa kalian bersama sekarang. Dan semua ini berhasil kau tutupi, sampai tidak ada yang curiga padamu mengapa belakangan ini kau sering menghindar kalau diajak pergi oleh kami."

"…"

"Hey, jangan diam saja donk. Aku jadi takut nih bicara denganmu, Tezuka. Apa kau marah padaku karena aku sudah mengetahui semuanya?"

"Tidak."

Oishi tertawa melihatku agak gugup mendengar penjelasannya. Dia meletakkan satu tangan di bahuku. Terus terang, aku benar-benar gugup dan tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Aku tidak pernah menyangka dia bisa tahu. Apa dia memberitahukan kepada yang lain juga? Atau dia seorang yang mengetahui ini?

"Temuilah dia, Tezuka."

"Oishi…"

"Bersenang-senanglah. Kalian tidak akan satu sekolah khan nantinya? Maka gunakanlah waktu yang ada sebaik-baiknya. Kau sudah cukup banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan kami teman-teman klub tenis."

"Apa yang lain…?"

"Hanya aku yang tahu. Bahkan Fuji sekali pun tidak tahu."

"…"

"Aku akan membantumu menyimpan rahasia ini, Tezuka. Pergilah."

"Terima kasih, Oishi."

Oishi berlari meninggalkanku, dan sekali berbalik sambil melambaikan tangan padaku. Aku mengangguk memohon diri, kemudian menghampiri Tachibana yang dari tadi masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Tachibana…"

"Oh, aku hampir tidak tahu kau datang. Aku sedang membalas pesan dari teman-teman klub tenisku."

"…"

"Sudah siap?"

"Kita akan ke mana?"

"Naiklah dulu."

"Itu…motormu?"

"Kau tidak pernah tahu kalau aku bisa mengendarai motor." (saya juga ndak tau, sejak kapan?) _*ditabrak motornya Tachibana*_

"…"

"Ayolah, aku ajak kau ke suatu tempat yang menyenangkan."

Awalnya aku meragukan kemampuan dia mengendarai motor. Aku masih ingat bahwa dia pernah dirawat di rumah sakit karena cedera kaki setelah bertanding melawan Kirihara Akaya di pertandingan regional. Dan sekarang dia menunjukkan padaku satu hal yang lebih nekad lagi setelah dia keluar dari rumah sakit. Kalau dia tidak bisa mengendarai dengan baik, aku akan menyuruhnya untuk membuang motornya itu ke jurang yang paling dalam. (weleeeh…)

"Pegangan yang erat, Tezuka. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan momen ini denganmu…"

Tachibana menaikkan sedikit kecepatannya setelah kami sudah bisa melihat bibir pantai di ujung penglihatan kami. Pantai? Untuk apa dia membawaku ke sini? Aku kira dia akan mengajakku ke rumahnya sebagai pembalasan beberapa waktu yang lalu. (see chapter 6)

Setibanya kami di pantai ini, Tachibana memarkir motornya lalu meraih tanganku untuk berjalan menyusuri pantai. Dengan bertelanjang kaki (kaki lho, bukan yang lain!), kami membiarkan air laut membasahi kaki-kaki kami. Beberapa menit berjalan, kami belum memulai pembicaraan apa pun. Dalam keheningan ini, aku mencuri pandang ke Tachibana. Lingkar emas matahari menyinari separuh wajahnya, dan dia terlihat tenang. Aku pun menurunkan pandanganku, dan mencoba merasakan ketenangan yang tengah dia rasakan juga. Genggaman tangannya tidak lepas dari tanganku. Yang terjadi malah aku jadi tegang, tidak bisa setenang dia.

"Aku tidak akan pindah ke Osaka lagi, Tezuka."

"Tidak akan?"

"Ya, aku akan menetap di Tokyo saja."

"Mengapa?"

"Entahlah, aku lebih suka berada di Tokyo. Ada banyak hal yang belum aku lakukan di Tokyo."

"Contohnya?"

"Pergi ke suatu tempat denganmu, di mana tidak ada orang yang melihat kita berdua, hanya ada kau dan aku di sana."

"Kau ini…"

"Intinya aku tidak akan meninggalkan Tokyo. Orangtuaku juga sudah kerasan berada di sini. Adikku juga sepertinya sudah tidak bisa dipisahkan dari kegiatan klub tenis perempuan di sekolah."

"…"

Setelah berjalan agak jauh, kami duduk melepas lelah sambil memandang ke arah matahari yang hampir terbenam. Pemandangan yang sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi di sebelahku duduk seseorang yang kehadirannya membuat warna hidupku sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Aku teringat dengan kata-kataku sendiri saat pertama kali dia menyatakan perasaannya.

_Aku ingin belajar menerima perasaan itu tidak dari orang lain, melainkan dirimu, Tachibana…_

Dan aku rasa, aku sudah terlalu banyak belajar sampai akhirnya aku sudah terbiasa menghabiskan waktuku dengannya. Namun yang agak membebani pikiranku sekarang adalah kenyataan bahwa kami tidak akan pernah bisa disatukan dalam satu kondisi. Satu sekolah, misalnya.

"Ne, Tachibana."

"Ya, Tezuka."

"Menurutmu, jika kita sudah beda sekolah nanti, apa kita bisa mengulang hari ini lagi?"

"Kau ingin mengulang berapa kali, Tezuka?"

"Entahlah, apakah ini akan bisa terjadi lagi?"

"Kau tahu? Menurutku, pacaran jarak jauh itu agak menyenangkan."

"Bagaimana mungkin bisa menyenangkan?"

"Karena, setiap kali kita bertemu, maka aku akan menyadari betapa aku sangat merindukanmu, Tezuka. Setiap saat kita akan selalu mengalami jatuh cinta lagi." (cie cie…) _*dilempar ke ikan hiu*_

"Begitukah?"

"Itu akan sangat menyenangkan, dan menjadi momen yang sangat ditunggu. Aku yakin semua pasangan di dunia ini akan mengalami hal yang sama jika mereka terpisah oleh jarak. Kita hanya terpisah oleh dua sekolah berbeda, Tezuka. Itu tidak buruk, kurasa." (duh, gak Tachibana banget deh…^^;)

"Tapi…"

"Hm?"

"Aku…agak keberatan…" (aaawww….) _*dikubur hidup2*_

"Jadi kau ingin satu sekolah denganku juga, Tezuka?"

"…Tidak…"

"Jika Tuhan masih memberi kita kesempatan, maka aku yakin suatu hari pasti momen ini akan kembali terulang."

"…Hn…"

"Ayolah, Tezuka. Yakinkan dirimu. Aku melihat kau sedang banyak pikiran sekarang. Katakan saja semua yang sedang kau pikirkan, Tezuka."

"Hm…"

"…"

"Kapan kau akan mengenalkanku pada orangtuamu?"

"Oh ya, soal itu. Sabtu ini?"

"…?"

"Kalau kau mau."

"Hn. Aku akan ke rumahmu hari Sabtu ini. Tapi orangtuamu ada di rumah khan?"

"Tentu saja. Kali ini, kita akan melakukan apa yang sudah terjadi di rumahmu, dan harus terjadi di rumahku juga."

"…"

"Aku masih tidak bisa melupakannya, Tezuka. Suaramu, tubuhmu, kehangatanmu…" (kyaaaa….!) _*dicekokin air laut*_

"Jangan lanjutkan, Tachibana! Aku mengerti apa maksudmu."

Dia tertawa, dan aku suka sekali mendengar dia tertawa meski terkadang tawanya itu terkesan menggodaku. Aku merebahkan diri beralaskan pasir pantai yang lembut. Tachibana lalu ikut merebah dan menopang dirinya dengan satu siku, berusaha untuk bisa lebih dekat denganku. Satu tangannya membelai kepalaku. 0_0! Terus terang aku tidak pernah punya waktu untuk berduaan seperti ini dengannya. Dia punya kesibukan sendiri, aku pun begitu. Dan ini membuatku agak khawatir. Jika nantinya aku dan dia sudah punya kesibukan lain di SMA, dan nyaris tidak bisa mengingat satu sama lain, apakah hubungan ini akan terus berlanjut? Ataukah nantinya…

"Tachibana."

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu aku agak keberatan dengan kondisi ini."

"Ya, aku mengerti."

"Kau yakin…bisa mempertahankan apa yang sudah terjadi antara kau dan aku?" (nyebut 'kita' aja susah bener sih? Hoho…)

"Kau khawatir aku akan melupakanmu, Tezuka?"

"Maa ne."

"Kau bisa percaya padaku, Tezuka. Kau seorang untukku." (YES!) _*ditabrak kapal tangker*_

Aku lalu bangkit dan duduk berhadapan dengannya. Wajah kami cukup dekat sekarang, hanya satu jengkal dari ujung hidungku. Aku menatapnya dalam, dan dia menatapku balik. Perlahan aku mengangkat satu tanganku dan menyentuh wajahnya. Ini tidak pernah kulakukan sebelumnya. Aku cukup gugup ketika mencoba untuk lebih dekat lagi, dan akhirnya bibir kami bertemu. Perasaan ini begitu bergejolak, tidak ingin aku akhiri segera apa yang sedang terjadi di sini. Tachibana balik menciumku begitu dalam, dan kami berhenti untuk menarik nafas...

"Tachibana."

"Ya?"

"Berjanjilah, untuk selalu memegang kata-katamu yang terakhir…"

"Ya, Tezuka…"

Lingkar emas di ujung lautan itu pun mulai turun dan menghilang dari penglihatan. Hari sudah mulai gelap, dan kami kembali menyusuri pantai untuk pulang. Kedua tangan kami masih berpegangan…

Jika kesempatan ini datang sekali lagi pada kami, aku akan meneriakkan sesuatu di pantai ini dan aku tidak peduli jika ada yang mendengar.

_Aku mencintainya…_(wah, ayo donk teriakkin sekarang aja!) _*ditendang Tezu-buchou*_

_Owari~_

_

* * *

_

Akhirnya selesai…! Terima kasih atas dukungan semangatnya, dan terima kasih buat yang udah baca n review. Sangat menolong sekali buat saya menyelesaikan Fic tidak jelas ini…_*bow several times*_

Tachibana : Gitu doank?

Tezuka : Mau dibikin gimana lagi sih? Kamu dari tadi marah2 melulu…_*naikkin kacamata*_

Tachibana : Ya, apa kek biar gak boring nih pairingnya…

Tezuka : Menurut kamu ini boring?

Tachibana : Nggak juga sih, khan sama kamu maennya…_*deket2 Tezuka*_

Tezuka : Eh…kamu ini…! _*mendorong Tachibana jauh2*_

Penulis : kalian ini so sweet banget deh…besok bikin cerita lagi tentang kalian yak? _*blink2*_

Tachibana : Ya, tapi bukan ELO penulisnya! Udah jangan ganggu! _*dijepret ketapel*_


End file.
